1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to containers for food products and more particularly to a food product which is designed to be consumed while being held in the consumer's hand, more particularly, to food held inside of and supported by the serving container while being consumed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Food products which are consumed while being held in the consumer's hand are extremely common. One particular common such food product is the sandwich and specifically a bun-type sandwich. These types of sandwiches are in widespread usage within fast food type of restaurants. It is common that these kinds of sandwiches are purchased by individuals from motor vehicles and the sandwich is consumed as the individual operates the motor vehicle.
Such sandwiches contain bread, meat, tomatoes, dressing, catsup, mustard, onion, lettuce and other similar types of food materials. It is exceedingly common that during the consuming process that there may be produced a dripping which may be either the bread, meat or some liquid or semi-liquid material such as the dressing. The consumer may be impeccably dressed and while consuming of the foodstuff, a food dripping may occur on the clothing of the individual. This can prove to be undesirable especially if the consumer is en route to an important meeting or similar type of activity.
In the past there have been produced containers for supporting and facilitating of eating of the foodstuff directly from the container. These types of containers have been designed for the purpose of minimizing direct contact with the hand or hands of the consumer and also function to collect any food drippings that may occur. However, these types of containers have not functioned with any great degree of success. These containers are known to interfere with the normal consuming process of the foodstuff. Eventually, during the consuming process, the user may become frustrated and end up causing food drippings to be dispensed exteriorly of the container and invariably in contact with the consumer's clothes.